Call me 'Hermes'
by skylover4life
Summary: "I... am but a messenger of God-no that sounds so corny."- I realized with grief that I had been royally screwed '...I had never done anything remarkably good or negative in my life and not even God knows where to place me in the afterlife. I'm given one-final chance to redeem myself before I die again in order to save myself a one-way ticket to heaven.'[Self Insert-OC]
1. Catalyst

**A/N: I think the hardest perspective of writing is always the "First-Person" point of view but, I also think it's the most rewarding to read. This is yet another take on the world of Self-Insert Butterfly Effect Stories. Though the meaning self-insert can differ from stories as I would personally run away from any signs of conflict. So no. This story is not about me, but I will add some personal traits that are insignificant to the plot.**

 **I really do hope this story does better than my first cringe-worthy idea. Easter eggs will be added in the near future. I might make it a contest I'm not sure how well you readers will take the story.**

* * *

[ Chapter One: Catalyst ]

* * *

 _The world was deteriorating in front of my very eyes..._

 _By the time I realized what had happened, an immesurable force pulled me like a rubber band from my place in the passenger seat into the ever-loving dashboard. The collision dispatched the emergency air bags that saved me from crashing my skull._

 _I could faintly make out the high shrills of my Mother before it was drowned out by the thunderous crack of windshield; it exploded from the my left cascading and embedding shards of glass on my face and shoulder. We had been hit by another vehicle as our car had skidded away after the first initial crash._

 _Pain shot through my body like wildfire as my head bounced sideways in an unnatural angle that was surely about to snap. I wasn't able to distinguish sight or sound in the mayhem. The pain never stopped as the blood-stained glass covered and likely destroyed my exposed face. I was in a state of utter denial and shock._

 _'There was no way this was happening-I was not victim of a car crash. My mother and I weren't dying...we should be on our way getting our favorite ice-blended coffee's...We shouldn't be here -We should be enjoying ourselves. How did this..? Why...?'_

 _I was petrified that our situation turned out this way. Even if a miracle happened I would be left blind and horribly disfigured._

 _If I would ask for a miracle I'd pray my dear Mother survive. I prayed she wouldn't burden herself with the nightmares of seeing me this way. I prayed for her life and sanity for my own. For the first time I hoped there was a higher power to hear me and let me believe this once that miracles were truly posible. So, I prayed in the haze of the agony._

 _Despite being an Atheist -I wanted to believe._

 _I chocked on warm frothy fluid. My breathing became laboured as if I no longer had the compacity to keep myself breathing. I gasped trying to catch my breath nearly whimpering into a fit of coughs before I found my Mother's hand in the dark solitide for comfort. I coudln't taste the warm frothy liquid as it spurted from my mouth._

 _My muscles relaxed and I lost all sense of who I was, where I had been and who I had been with. My hands relaxed dropping something I must have been anchoring myself to in the abyss. A part of my will cried in desperation for another breath. I just needed...one...more._

 _"Please, Baby...look at Mama. Don't you Dare leave me...!" I could feel the treble in her voice in my last moments of life._

 _My primal desire to live was still fighting even when I lost myself..._

 _"I love you Kori."_

 _I love you too Mama._

I won't be able to describe the events that took place after I stopped breathing. There was no explanation for what happened after and how it came to be. No part of me was concious through the process and the privilage to understand in my state was not granted. I just assume I was being _nothing_. No recollection of myself or any evidence I had been self-aware. It was like I never existed in the first place. It was not peace like others would think.

 _It was just being absolutely nothing._

 _For what felt like an eternity Kori did not exist._

It was only when I started to see colors and form simple thoughts that I slowly recollected myself and who I was. I hadn't yet known why I was sleeping for so long, I only engrossed myself in a sea of fantastic dreams my brain conjured. I didn't remember the crash or my pain. I only focused on my precious loved ones and played with them in the worlds and scenarios I had created.

 _It was only there that I felt at peace. I was able to see the woman I cherished the most in this world and the Man that held our family together._

This bubble of safety would not last long. There was an impending danger threatening the world and nothing would prepare me for the bombshell that was coming. The catalyst seed was set into place and it would only be a matter of time before the branches of possibilities began to grow further and give fruit to the product of my labor.

I was convinced my time on this earth was over. That heaven was nonsense and I would be one with the plants around me. Except I was dreaming...I just never thought they would end and that one day I would actually...wake up.


	2. Awakening

**These first Chapters will be relatively short since it's a slow burner. The story will soon dive into cannon and our protagonist will learn her role in the mayhem. A main character will make an appearance in this one.**

 **Note: Anything written that appears like this is :**

"English."

 _"Japanese"_

 _'Thoughts'_

 _"Daydream/Stupid Irrelevant Made-up Conversation"_

 **[Chapter Two: Awakening]**

* * *

Velveteen burgundy eyes pierced through my soul as I gawked at them trying to dicern the child-like face staring back at me. Her eyes were so potent and unforgetable it made me shiver. They were almost red with the way the sun reflected the light from them. Quite unsettling and captivating all the same. She had now furrowed her delicate brows and gave me the same calculating stare. Her skin was definitely tan but, looked sickly pale. Her forehead was covered by carefullly wrapped medical bandages just like her forearms. I faguely noticed signs of fatigue on her sharp features. The dark bags highlighter her hypnotic eyes.

The baby-faced girl was proped in a sitting position on a futon as a curtain of dark brown hair cascaded down her neck. It was definietely not black. The way the sun had reflected of off her tresses it was definetely brown. Her hair looked awful, it loked as though her hair had been attacked by some rabid cat and left her with a tangled mane. I couldn't bring myself to look away from her eyes...They were out of this world. Unreal and untamable.

 _In the reflection of the mirror I knew...that this stranger was me._

I looked around the room and it looked increadibly bare. It was small enough to be a large closet and only contained the mint green futon, myself and a tray of myscallaneous first aid equipment.

How I ended up from the crash sight to here-I'll never know. That however did not bother me as much as it should have. I was far too pre-ocupied with the details of receiving a goddam facelifift. I died right?

 _This is not my face_.

 _Did my soul will itself back and possess some stranger? That seemed to be more believable right now...because I felt at least thirty pounds lighter and this was not a face that belonged to me._

 _No Sire..._

I removed the covers of the futton and examined myself for any further injuries. I dully noted the strain on my stomach. Under the robe I had been wearing I felt the vice of more wrapping on my torso and lower legs. The raw pain throughout my body signified the damage was only musculatory. Nothing appeared or hinted to be broken. I cleanched my teeth and tried to rise on my feet. I steadied myself like a newborn calf and tried to straighten my posture. The weakness in my knees nearly sent me falling face first into the ground but, I managed with the pain and stood straight.

" _Hey! What are you doing up_?" The foreign voice startled me from form my focus. I turned so quickly it gave me whiplash. In an instant I felt a pair of strong arms gripped my shoulders to keep me from falling on my ass.

"What...?" The vertigo rolled in and my head was sent spinning. The man was followed by another set of footfalls. The older man was very careful with my tender areas and manuvered me to rest back in the futton.

" _Calm down. Rest easy. You're body is under lots of stress_." He murmured concerned. He turned to the Elder woman who handed him a small mug of steaming liquid. " _Here, Drink this._ " He asked holding the steaming cup with his free hand. From the bitter scent I could only assume to be tea. There was something else probably laced in it like painkillers.

" _You're throat is pretty raw_." He noticed my hesitation and explained, _"-The tea should shoothe it and provide you some nutrients. It will be very bitter but it should mask the metalic flavor of the ibuprofen."_

" _Trust me. It's much better this way_. _"_

 _Gross. They both sound terrible.'_

He must have been amused at the disgusted expression I gave off because he chuckled. He steadied me and placed the mug in my hands. The heat from the tea warmed the tips of my fingers and sent a shiver through my body. A jolt of pain followed as my muscles screamed for relief. I felt absolutely terrible.

I know I shouldn't take drinks from complete strangers...but my insticts are usually right about people. I can tell when people have hidden agendas and so far he seemed like a pretty honest guy.

I plugged my nose and took a solid breath before I started chugging it all down. I was never a fan of tea and the bitter aftertaste nearly made me vomit out all my entrails. He chuckled and I finally took notice of the man. I realized he was much younger than I was first led to believe. He wore a royal blue suit and carried a stethescope over his neck, his skin was almost sunkissed and his jet-black hair was slicked back. I didn't have it in me to inspect the color of his eyes behind his specs but, I did enjoy his aroma. His cologne was sweet and alluring.

This man did not look like he was ready to preform a colognoscopy or a regular check-up. He looked like he was waiting for a hot date.

He gently fetched the empty mug from my palms and and read my vitals and ran through a routine exam. His touches were almost ghostly and the air around him screamed proffesional. I then shifted my attention from the Doctor and noticed the elder woman waiting patiently for him on the end of the slidding doors to my left only a few feet away.

She probably only stood at Four-foot something. Her silver hair was tied up into a bun and she was dressed neatly in a honey-colored kimono. Her features were sweet and delicate despite the wrinckles cascading on her person. I turned my attention back at the young Doctor and watched him as he undo the wrapping and examine my legs with careful fingers. With maticulous grace he changed replaced them with new wrapping. I was able to make out two-no three moles on his profile. Based on the placement he was lucky they were considered beauty marks.

"Excuse me." I cleared my throat and widened my eyes. My voice was distorted and raspy it was comparable to that of a heavy smoker. I noted that his shoulder's tensed slightly before continuing slowly as if speaking to a child for some reason.

"Try not to strain yourself. Talk as little as possible if you can."

I nodded and asked the million-dollar question. "Where are we?"

Oh, please clap your hands- that was such a cliche' thing to ask in this situation, but I legitamately wanted to know. There was no way this danty shack was a hospital and I was vaguely aware we did not have futtons like these back in my country. These were far too expensive to have them shipped...I would know I needed a new bed and thought Japanese futton's were pretty cool when my best friend Lizbeth showed me one online.

"We can answers your questions when you've healed properly." He stated simply. "The drugs will be taking effect and it's most likely you'll want to ask more. Just know you are in safe hands Miss."

I wasn't satisfied with the answer but, I let it go as I slid carefully back into the futton with his help. The achy pain in my legs became bearable and I felt at ease enough to sleep it off. In the lull of sleep the duo murmered and discussed among themselves. It was in the murkiness of dreamland that I realized that the doctor spoke English after I said "Excuse me."

* * *

My dream that night was extremely vivid. I must have been walking in an unfamiliar town conjured with such detail it could have been a real place. The road was empty and all that illuminated the streets were the lamp posts. I walked into a small neighborhood and only strolled where my sub conscious was guiding me. The feeling felt dreary and the tension in the air felt much heavier. I could almost slice it. Up ahead on my right I could make out a small church. The gate had been closed. I ran my fingers through the metal cast of the fences and it tingled.

Like a current was running through it. Curiously I ran my fingers through it again before it rejected me with a stronger current of electricity. It was then that the gate began to emanate an eerie glow. It rippled around the gate like a mist and flowed all around it to keep the energy consistent-a barrier like energy.

"The gate rejects you because you are nor pure or evil. You are in the state of limbo."

A sweet fragrant of roses billowed past the gate as a woman spoke. Her voice was gently and utterly warm.

"Limbo?" I asked furrowing my brows.

"Yes, You who's place in the spirit realm is yet to be determined is rejected by the gates of heaven. Do you know why that is?"

"No, I don't..." I asked frowning. Okay, So maybe I was an Atheist. I didn't pick a church _Per Se',_ but I was a decent person wasn't I? I mean sure I had my days when I was a jerk and I was selfish at times...Okay. Scratch that maybe I was not a saint...I was Okay? Wasn't I?

"You're actions have remained at a standoff. _You are nor good or evil_. All the negativity is balanced by the good deed's you have done in life and there is no permanent placement for you as of now."

"So you're saying you're not sure where to put my spirit in the afterlife? I can't go to heaven or hell? I'm stuck in limbo?"

"In your current dilemma I would say you might not be qualified there either. _You are a special case_. However, we do have something in mind for you Daughter as we do not give up on those who believe."

"I'm not even sure what to believe at this point. I've died and now the higher-powers are fighting for my custody. What do I have to do? "

"In order to pass through the gate you must first earn your wings. They will not be granted to you until your next _visit_. The Lord wishes for you to be his messenger in _Assiah_ the earth realm in order to reserve them for you. "

I tried to picture a pair of wings being saved for me. For some reason the thought made me chuckle. I was thinking about how funny it would be if you got caught wearing someone else's wings. Like getting caught wearing your brother's sock or shirts. Or the thought of angels posing in their new wings. _"Yup. I got the extra wings installed last week. I earned them after I helped fight off some demons in that haunted house in Florida. Pretty nifty- eh~ fellas?!"_

I cleared my throat at the stupid thought. This conversation was serious. How could I be thinking such ridiculous thoughts at this time?

"What type of message to I have to deliver?"

"The message will not be of words as you can imagine...that would not be as _effective_." The disembodied voiced trailed off before the windows of the church began to glow with a dreary blue color. It illuminated the mosaics along with it until the windows began to distort an bend away from the light. I knew just by looking at them that the glass would explode and shatter but, I could not bring myself to look away. The discolored flames ate away at the small building in a matter of seconds. The burst of heat could have incinerated me then-even with the distance the temperature was unnatural.

Something husky and impure lingered in the air. I coughed tarry smoke filled the air. Even the smoke was utterly deadly. It felt like misty poison to my lungs. It smelled...of sulfur...

"A child born from the scorching flames of Gahenna was raised in the light among humans. His soul like yours is nor evil of good. He is cursed by his heritage and will soon awaken to claim his birthright..." I was grateful when the scent of roses greeted my nostrils and I dropped the collar of my shirt from my face.

"Awaken?" I asked catching my breath.

"He knows not of what he is and the impure king will stop at nothing to use him for his selfish gain."

I watched the blue flames illuminated the neighborhood around us. In the middle of the hell-fire I saw a shrouded silhouette of a person kneeled on the floor. His body shook as the church crumbled around him.

 _...Was he crying?_

"He is a child born from a human mother who had relations with the impure king. His destiny in one of pain and ruin. Humans and Apparitions fear him for _what_ he is. Not for _who_ he is." Her voice broke and I could hear her begin to sob. "-We who watch over our children are unable to interfere. We can only give them guidance when we can. That child...he prays every day...and I am unable to guide him any further when he awakens..."

"I see. You're his guardian angel...aren't you?" I stated. I couldn't look at this anymore.

"His heart...is pure. The world will not see that not the way I do. Your message will be to the world..." I pursed my lips and tightened my fists that were dropped by my side.

"If it's the whole world against him...I won't be to far behind. I will deliver my message. So don't forget to reserve me a pair a wings when I die next time..."

* * *

 **So the main situation is that Kori's soul has no placement in the spirit realms. Thus she is led to take a positive task to earn her a place in heaven the next time she dies. She will not have any angel powers or anything like that. I feel like it will kill off any ideas of romantic involvement in the future. It wouldn't be sexy if Rin was allergic to her and broke out in hives. Hahah. No...not at all.**

 **Rant Note: A sappy romance in this series is very unrealistic. If there ever is a chance I make it that far in the story...there will be a slow and secure build.**

 **-Though Rin is very shallow when it comes to attraction it might take more than that for him to truly fall in love. He seems like the type to fall for stupid details that seem insignificant to the other person...Well. I'm assuming anyway.**


End file.
